Certain embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an electrical connector that prevents tipping of an electrical connector system during the assembly process.
Electrical connectors are often mounted to electrical components such as circuit boards to allow electrical communication between different components. One type of connector is a right angle connector, which allows electrical communication along two paths that are substantially perpendicular to one another. Such a connector is useful, for example, in a system containing a number of circuit boards stacked in close proximity to each other, where external connectors can only access the circuit boards from the side due to space considerations.
The connectors are typically placed on a circuit board and then soldered while in place to provide electrical communication between the circuit board and the connector. However, the right angle connectors are not stable when placed on the circuit board and can tip relative to the circuit board before soldering. Hence, the connector may become misaligned with the circuit board and fixed in this misaligned orientation, or be unable to be fixed at all. The tipping and resulting misalignment requires time consuming and costly re-working or re-placing of the connector, and impedes the use of automated assembly processes.
To address the foregoing problem, the connector may be manually held in place by an assembly person. This, however, requires expensive hand assembly and prevents the use of automation. Alternately, fixturing may be employed to hold the connector in place. The use of fixtures requires the added expense of making a fixture as well as the time to place the fixture before soldering the connector to the board and to remove the fixture after soldering. Another solution currently attempted is to use a counterweight to balance the connector. Counterweights, however, can take up too much space on the circuit board, which is often at a premium in electrical systems.
It is an object of at least certain embodiments of the present invention to overcome the above-noted and other disadvantages of floating connectors.
At least one embodiment of the present invention is provided including a coaxial connector including a body that provides the ground connection, a signal contact, a grounding post, and an anti-tipping lock body. The body includes a separable interface end and a mounting end. The separable interface end includes a mating contact. The signal contact and grounding post extend from the mounting end. The anti-tipping lock body is mounted to the body, and includes a board mounting feature extending from the anti-tipping lock body. The board mounting feature extends in a direction substantially parallel to the direction that the signal contact extends. The board mounting feature is adapted to maintain the coaxial connector assembly in place when the coaxial connector assembly is mounted to an electrical component, such as a circuit board.
The mating contact may extend in a direction substantially perpendicular to the signal contact. Additionally, the board mounting feature may include a post with a slot extending through at least a portion of the post, and/or a ring extending radially outward from the post.
The body may additionally include a recess accepting an anti-rotation block extending from the anti-tipping lock body. The recess and anti-rotation block cooperate to prevent the anti-tipping lock body from rotating relative to the body when they are mounted together. Further, the body may include a hole and the anti-tipping lock body may include a body mounting feature including a post. The hole accepts the post. The post has a slot extending through at least a portion of the post. Optionally, the post may include a ring extending radially outward from the post which cooperates with the hole to maintain the anti-tipping lock body in place when the anti-tipping lock body is mounted to the body.
The separable interface end may define a cylinder extending in a direction substantially perpendicular to the signal contact, and the body may include a hole substantially coaxial with the axis of the cylinder defined by the separable interface end. The anti-tipping lock body may include a body mounting feature accepted by the hole when the anti-tipping lock body is mounted to the body.
At least one embodiment of the present invention provides a coaxial connector comprising a body, a signal contact, a grounding post, and a board mounting feature. The body includes a separable interface portion and a mounting portion, and the separable interface portion includes a mating contact. A signal contact and a body grounding post extend from the mounting portion. The board mounting feature extends from the mounting portion in a direction substantially parallel to the direction the signal contact extends. The board mounting feature is adapted to maintain the coaxial connector in place when the coaxial connector is mounted to an electrical component.
At least one embodiment of the present invention provides an electrical connector system including a circuit board and a coaxial connector assembly. The circuit board includes first and second contact communication portions and a first mounting feature. The coaxial connector assembly is mounted to the circuit board and includes a separable interface end, a mounting end, and an anti-tipping member. The separable interface end includes a mating contact. A signal contact extends from the mounting end in a direction substantially perpendicular to the mating contact and electrically communicates with the first contact communication portion. A grounding post also extends from the mounting end and electrically communicates with the second contact communication portion. The coaxial connector system also includes an anti-tipping lock member with a second mounting feature extending therefrom. The second mounting feature cooperates with the first mounting feature to maintain the coaxial connector assembly in place when the coaxial connector assembly is mounted to the circuit board.
The separable interface end, mounting end, and anti-tipping member may be integral with each other. Further the first contact communication portion may include a pad adapted for electrical communication with the signal contact, and the second contact communication portion a hole adapted for electrical communication with the grounding post.
Certain embodiments of the present invention thus prevent tipping of connectors during the assembly process. Little space is required, and cost of manufacture and assembly is low. Further, certain embodiments of the present invention provide a locking mechanism securing a connector to a circuit board.